Location based services (LBS) are now provided in various types of communication devices, such as cellular phones, personal digital assistant (PDA) type devices, and direction-assistance devices for vehicles. Devices with LBS features largely rely on the Global Positioning System (GPS) in which the communication device contains a GPS receiver system for receiving and processing the GPS satellite signals to determine the current location of the device. These devices also execute one or more LBS applications that rely upon the determined location.